heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2003-10-04. Criminey! I hate the subject line., by Arnoldlvr23
Arnoldlvr23, 04/10/2003 11:27 PM :Hey guys! Searching around again and found something: : Show your support for "Hey Arnold" by voting for it on our site. Periodically we mail a report showing the results of the vote to TV Network Executives, Network Presidents, Producers, TV Studios, Newspapers, Radio Stations, and other Media Outlets." :Mmmm hmmm. LOL. So click the link and VOTE VOTE VOTE! :http://www.savemyshow.com/shows/heyarnold.htm :-ArnoldLvr. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 05/10/2003 1:23 AM :heh...i've been to that sitey. it's linked on my site. ---- Crimeny, 05/10/2003 2:43 PM :I've been on that site either, but I voted anyway! But still, 17% says no. What, are they crazy? xxx Usagi ---- Michelle, 05/10/2003 3:24 PM :I voted Yes!!!!. How can people be so evil to vote on the cancell botom...they are evil I tell you EVIL!!! ---- Arnoldlvr23, 05/10/2003 5:12 PM : Not crazy, Just stupid. ---- hookuy, 22/11/2003 1:04 AM :Go now and see... 1121 votes!!! :Federico Angelini :Uruguay ---- BSilb1, 23/11/2003 1:43 PM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- BSilb1, 23/11/2003 1:44 PM :Only a mere 5% say no (Nov. 23, 10:43 AM) This is excellent news....and I just saw "Arnold's Thanksgiving" for the first time. ---- Phoebe, 23/11/2003 1:51 PM :I missed it! -.- Will it be on again? Also, something just struck me! If Harold is 13 (Bar Mizva (sp??), older than the others, why was he in preschool with them? (Helga on the Couch) Just an observation.. ~*Crystaltear*~ ---- Phoebe, 24/11/2003 9:20 AM :----------------------------------------------------------- New Message on Arnold's Room ----------------------------------------------------------- From: Phoebe Message 9 in Discussion I missed it! -.- Will it be on again? Also, something just struck me! If Harold is 13 (Bar Mizva (sp??), older than the others, why was he in preschool with them? (Helga on the Couch) Just an observation.. ~*Crystaltear*~ ---- Eve4000, 24/11/2003 8:47 PM :he then probably got left back in pre-school several times. ---- BSilb1, 25/11/2003 12:51 AM :Someone else had noticed that, Harold went to a bar Mitzvah so he IS 13, but he was held back in preschool, but still less intellegent than the others - and Phoebe (is that your REAL name?) Arnold's Thanksgiving will be on TWICE on Thanksgiving, at 7:00 AM and 10:00 AM - so get up early, it's hell of an episode. ---- BSilb1, 25/11/2003 1:03 AM :Also - I forgot to mention - Arnold's Christmas is on at 8:30 PM on December 4 (NICK). Three days later is December 7 - on 12/7/01, the fags at Nickelodeon had booted Craig from the studios, so this would be a good day to flood them with mail. Before I found that out, December was the only month in which something unpleasant in my life did NOT happen - I found out just before I lost my grandpa on 12/15/02. Now, this may sound strange coming from a 16-year-old male, but I just love the show - I watched it growing up, and I hate to see it in the dusk. It IS the second-longest-running "Nicktoon" - even SpongeBob lasted only three to four years. Arnold has been running from 1996-2001, an it STILL isn't over - I know it. Someone had said on this message board months ago, "Craig and Nick are resolving their problems, and may continue the series if they can profit from it", and I think about that message every day - It HAS to be correct. If it's not, that reviewer may be up shit creek. ---- Phoebe, 25/11/2003 2:57 AM :New Message on Arnold's Room :Criminey! I hate the subject line. :Reply :Reply to Sender Recommend :Message 9 in Discussion :From: Phoebe : I missed it! -.- Will it be on again? Also, something just struck me! If Harold is 13 (Bar Mizva (sp??), older than the others, why was he in preschool with them? (Helga on the Couch) Just an observation.. ~*Crystaltear*~ : View other groups in this category. ---- Phoebe, 25/11/2003 3:42 AM :----------------------------------------------------------- New Message on Arnold's Room ----------------------------------------------------------- From: Phoebe Message 9 in Discussion I missed it! -.- Will it be on again? Also, something just struck me! If Harold is 13 (Bar Mizva (sp??), older than the others, why was he in preschool with them? (Helga on the Couch) Just an observation.. ~*Crystaltear*~ ---- Phoebe, 25/11/2003 7:48 AM :No, but I wish it was. I've always loved taht name. My real name is Ricci and my penname is Crystaltear1 (usually just Crystaltear tho). Thanks for the input! I was thinking that, but I didn't know. And trust me, I'll be watching like a hawk ;) ~*Phoebe*~ ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 25/11/2003 9:53 AM :yay! i've never seen that episode... ---- Arnoldlvr23, 26/11/2003 5:11 PM :This is mostly for BSilb1, : : Im the one who had wrote the messege before about how Nick will gladly kiss and make up with Craig if they think they can profit from his work. I heard this from a pretty reliable source. I've been emailing back and forth with one of the directors from Hey Arnold! Mark Merthe. He's the one who told me that. He also said that the last time he talked to Craig, which he's probably talked to him again since then.... That Craig was trying to make amends with Nickelodeon again. Craig really didnt want Arnold to end anymore thwn we did. And according to what Mark said, He's trying just as hard to get it back for us. ---- Phoebe, 26/11/2003 10:40 PM :New Message on Arnold's Room :Criminey! I hate the subject line. :Reply :Reply to Sender Recommend :Message 9 in Discussion :From: Phoebe : I missed it! -.- Will it be on again? Also, something just struck me! If Harold is 13 (Bar Mizva (sp??), older than the others, why was he in preschool with them? (Helga on the Couch) Just an observation.. ~*Crystaltear*~ : View other groups in this category. ---- BSilb1, 27/11/2003 11:33 PM :That's great news ArnoldLvr. I do recall Mark Merthe as being the driver for season one. Correct me if I'm wrong. ---- Phoebe, 29/11/2003 4:10 PM :Wow! That's really exciting that you talk with someone actually involved with Hey Arnold. When was the last time you talked to him? ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 29/11/2003 10:08 PM :yaya that's so great!! i'm so happy ^-^ thanks for the information Arnoldlvr23 ---- hookuy, 04/12/2003 2:04 AM :Greetings. : :It seem that at least we recieve a good news… We hope that if you have more information in the future, you keep us informed. :By our side, we only can say, that here, in Latinamerica, Hey Arnold! still is the most asked nicktoon, because each time there is an interactive program like “Nickatoon” (that is, each week the people vote between five or six candidates choiced by Nickelodeon and the winner nicktoon have a two hours marathon the Saturday and Sunday of that week) and it is in the list of candidates, it wins the most of the times. Though, here, a lot of people don´t know yet that the show has been cancelled. :Anyway, Nickelodeon have receive many message at its messageboard asking: what did happen with Hey Arnold!? or asking more episodes. All what they sayed was “the production of Hey Arnold! has end. But we never know what might happen in the future…” : :Federico and Nicolás :URUGUAY